


Thinking Bout You.

by chrisevansfbuddy



Series: Touch It. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Dildos, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, RPF, Sexual Experimentation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevansfbuddy/pseuds/chrisevansfbuddy
Summary: Both figuratively and literally, Chris is in too deep. He didn’t exactly expect to be in lust with one of his best friends let alone his co-worker. Which is why it makes things so much harder in a very literal sense. Things go positively wrong when he can’t exactly hide it anymore.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Chris Hemsworth
Series: Touch It. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675504
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Thinking Bout You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Months and technically years in the making. Enjoy the next installment of my Evans and his sexcapades series! All mistakes my own; unbeta'd. Although, actively seeing someone to help me proofread? Please let me know of any mistakes. Happy fapping!

Fingering himself while thinking about his best friend is one thing and buying a dildo and moaning his name while riding it is another.  
  
It’s hard to see Chris Hemsworth any other way now. They had grown close after shooting so many films together; so close that the taller of the two jokingly had offered adopting Evans as his fourth child.  
  
Thinking about it now, with two fingers shoved up his ass, it didn’t seem like a bad idea. He knows it’s wrong for more reasons than one. He hasn’t even had the man in his mouth, entrance, or hand but the yearning to know what he feels like in all these areas was all consuming.  
  
And for what seems like the hundredth time that week since his session with his naughty online purchase where he groaned his friend’s name in ecstasy, he’s in a similar position now with two fingers up his ass, working himself open. Every time since his first with the dildo has felt exactly the same; new, hot, and positively wrong in the best of ways. The man he saw as a brother fueled so much of his sexual desire now, it was hard to see him as anything but a god that deserved to be worshipped from head to toe, day to night.  
  
He thinks of his body now as he sinks back down on his lube slick fingers. The indecent sound his wet skin makes is something he’s only ever heard in the raunchiest of porn scenes and makes his heart race. His voice is deep and gravelly as he feels the stretch of his tight hole.  
  
He’s deep within himself and his thoughts that he doesn’t hear his phone ring. The familiar tone suggests a video call. He assumes it to be his agent and doesn’t think anything of it as he continues to enjoy himself.  
  
The only problem is that it rings again, and he groans at having to respond at this point and the absence of his thick fingers from his eager, waiting hole.  
  
He hastily wipes his slick hand on his sheets and lifts the phone off his nightstand to see who insists on having their call answered.  
  
_Hemsworth._  
  
“Fuck,” he mutters. His heart already racing with guilt from lusting after the man, he quickly throws his duvet over himself, attempting to conceal his state of undress. He knows he _has to_ answer because it’s him and it’s twice now he’s called; something has to be urgent.  
  
He lays back on his bed and quickly swipes a clean finger on the screen.

“Hey,” is all he says and basically all he can get out.  
  
“Catch you at a bad time?” the man, Hemsworth, asks on his phone screen. He’s dripping with sweat and maybe wrapping up a workout. He wears a now dark gray Emery tank from what Evans can tell. The phone’s camera can only reveal so much but truly wishes he could see his bottom half as well.  
  
“No, no. Just waking up,” he answers. He may be an actor but he’s a terrible liar.  
  
“You sure about that?” Hemsworth asks with a smile, brow furrowing.  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Well, um,” is all he says as he points back at Evans and it takes him a moment to make sense of why he’s pointing. Evans then realizes he had forgotten all about the bottle of lube he kept handy for his _alone time_ and often kept just under one of his pillows nowadays for how fucking horny he’s been; it casually sat right above his should now. His cheeks flush and quickly bats it off the bed with a quick swipe of his hand. He laughs nervously, face beet red with embarrassment. Hemsworth laughs along with him and doesn’t catch Evans apologizing, carefully not making eye contact.  
  
“I can call make later, mate, if you’re busy,” Hemsworth says through a smile, voice low, walking through a gym from what Evans gathers.  
  
“Sorry, I uh-“ what the _fuck_ does he even say?  
  
“No, worries. A man like you, I would hope you should stay so busy,” he laughs again. “I’ll try you again later.”  
  
All Evans can concern himself with is calming the hell down and not giving away too much than he already has. Damage control. “No, I’m fine,” he smiles back. “I just keep it by in _case_ ,” his eyebrows emphasizing the last word, still struggling to make eye contact.  
  
“What’d they call you in the movie? _Star spangled man with the plan?_ ” Hemsworth jokes. He’s enjoying this too much. “Oh, he’s got one alright. Mate, I’ll just try you again later.”  
  
Evans laughs a little too hard. “I’m not as… _busy_ as you think.”  
  
“I would say otherwise,” Hemsworth says as he looks Evans up and down, starting downward and slowly dragging his eyes to meet with Evans’s finally, particularly noting the new tattoo on his chest and the barely visible but very there sheen of sweat.  
  
And it was true. Evans should not have fucking bothered answering because his short cropped hair was a mess, his torso from what Hemmy can see was covered in sweat, and if it weren’t for the obnoxiously colored lube bottle, Evans’s breath and heaving broad chest would have been a dead giveaway for what he was doing.  
  
The moment lingers a moment a bit awkwardly before either one says anything.  
  
“Well, I was in the neighborhood and wondered if you’d meet up for lunch. I’ve got a meeting with my agent later,” Hemsworth begins, “but I can tell you need some time alone. Just say hello to whatever girl you have over,” he ends with a grin.  
  
“Who said I had a girl over?” Evans replies boldly. They’re no strangers to locker room talk and the Australian seemed to conveniently found himself in one now, the lockers a pale metallic gray. They’ve seen eachother cry and seen each other naked; they’re in a very comfortable place in their relationship.  
  
Hemsworth lets out a low whistle. “Been one of them weeks, huh?” Something’s changed in his voice. He opens the door to one of the lockers behind room, removing his sweat soaked tank after. Evans’ heart races again and fuck it if he’s gotten too comfortable with Hemsworth and if he ruins their brotherly bond but he has to remember his leaking and aching cock. Blame him for not thinking with the right head.  
  
“Yeah. Just me and my right hand,” Chris chuckles. This is new territory for them. These things went unsaid between them with an occasional joke or two.  
  
“I know a little of what that’s like,” Hemsworth says. “Left Elsa back home and this week I’ll have too many meetings. She’s sent me a couple pictures to get me by but…”  
  
“But what?” Evans asks, shifting in his bed holding his phone at an angle so as to not give too much away, not this soon.  
  
Hemsworth sighs. “Pictures don’t do her pussy justice,” he says. “Or her hole for that matter.” Evans’ heart is in his ears. He knows the other Chris all too well and had never heard him speak so lewdly and so bluntly.  
  
“Yeah?” he slips his unoccupied hand down, glides it over the firm slopes of his ass and rubs a single cheek.  
  
“Yeah, man.” He laughs. “Gets me going just thinking about it but it doesn't make up for the real thing.”  
At that point he pointed the camera down towards his sweat-slick shorts and Evans was rewarded with beautiful, albeit clothed, half hard cock that Hemsworth gives a light squeeze. Evans took an uncalculated risk and it rewarded him with an image that would fuel his wet dreams forever.  
  
“Wow,” is all he can mutter, teasing his hole with a finger without realizing it. “She’s got you all worked up.”  
Hemsworth points the front facing camera back to his upper body and shrugs.  
  
“Bad case of blue balls, my friend.” He laughs boisterously yet again, a sound Evans will never tire of hearing.  
  
Evans takes another risk: reverses the camera, lifts up the cover, revealing his beautifully, angry red cock. He quickly changes the camera back, the angle returning back to his bearded face and bare chest and the dusting of hair on it, spiraling around his perfect pick nipples.  
  
“That’s a handful,” is all Hemsworth says, Evans unable to read anything on his face. “Bet you keep your bedmates up at all odd hours of the night with that thing.”  
  
“Not as often as I’d like.”  
  
Hemsworth visibly swallows. “Bet you have it swallowed up more often than not, then.”  
  
“Many have tried.”  
  
There’s definitely something hanging in the air, the tone in conversation long since changed. It would be completely ridiculous to think that Hemsworth could smell the heady scent of Evans’s need and the musk from his own workout on his massive bed within the four walls of his bedroom.  
  
Evans can see the movement of Hemsworth’s arm, opposite of the one with the phone. It shifts side to side, presumably encouraging his growing hard-on.  
  
Reward.  
  
Evans chuckles to break the lingering silence.  
“You ever have guy give you head?” is all Hemsworth asks, forward as ever.  
  
“Can’t say that I have,” Evans replies in a deep lowered tone, teasing his hole, tracing a finger over the puckered wet skin, never actually breaching.  
  
“Well, happy to help you change that.”  
  
“Yeah? You’ve had another guy suck you off before?” Evans asks.  
  
It’s Hemsworth’s turn to blush; not anything too deep but it’s definitely there on his sun kissed skin. It’s a ridiculous thing to do given their state of undress and the topic of discussion.  
  
Evans doesn’t wait for a response. “Much rather have you up my ass.”  
  
This draws a moan and a barely audible “fuck” from the taller man.  
  
For a moment Evans sees nothing but a plain, white ceiling from Hemsworth laying his phone flat on the bench he had sat on. He hears fabric shift in the background, continuing to circle a finger around his tight hole while he waits.  
  
His eyes bulge momentarily as the Hemsworth’s phone fixes itself back on its owner. Evans now lay eyes on his friends engorged cock, struggling against the constraints of a well-worn, scarlet jockstrap, eliciting a whine from the shorter man.  
  
“Fuck.” It was his turn to curse. He rationalizes for a moment. “Should we be doing this?”  
  
“I had the gym space cleared out,” and not at all what Evans meant when he asked Hemsworth the question.  
  
He had no time to think as the next thing he sees his Hemmy stroking his cock through the thin fabric of his jock, the head peaking of the waist and leaking. Evans has only ever had a rubber cock in his mouth but fuck if he didn’t want the real thing right then. Mouth watering, he finally slips a finger through the tight ring of muscle between his ass cheeks, his own cock twitching from the need.  
  
“I’m so glad I called,” Hemsworth laughs, the camera back on his face, sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I am too,” the Bostonian replies. “I can’t tell you,” he slips another finger inside himself, “how long-“ two fingers having not been enough, his hole devours a third. “How long I’ve wanted...”  
  
“I imagine it’d be a while. Show me what you’re doing there?”  
  
Evans does and is in no way ashamed that he’s riding three lube slick fingers like it’s his job and he’s really fucking good at it and working his way up to a promotion; unashamed of having one of his best friends watch as he fucks himself. Hemsworth sees this and frees his massive cock from its confines and begins stroking slowly, already so close to bursting.  
  
“Your doing that so fucking well,” Hemsworth praises, making the shorter of the pair’s cock twitch.  
  
“You know I was thinking about you.” Evans is voice is gruff.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Fuck, _yes._ ” His fingers leave his entrance and reaches for the veiny rubber cock that got him into this whole mess but was secretly very grateful for. “Even got this little guy,” he says with a chuckle, giving it a little shake, the dildo floppy comically.  
  
“You’ve used that?” Hemmy asks seriously.  
  
“Few times,” Evans lies through a smile as it’s been more than few times and licks tip of the dildo making sure to eye the Australian as he does.  
  
“Care to demonstrate, mate?”  
  
“Usually I like to lick it, get it nice and slick but sometimes I’m impatience. Especially when I see you photographed on the beach and in a wetsuit.”  
  
Hemsworth’s mouth runs dry. “Guess I’ll have to call you and go to the beach more often then.”  
  
“We would greatly appreciate it,” he replies as he licks the dildo from the base to the tip. Without reserve, he eagerly takes it into his mouth, easing it all the way to the base, the balls touching his chin. Hemsworth can’t help but gawk and feel himself drip precome into his palm  
  
“You liking what you see?” Evans asks with a smile. All Hemsworth can do is nod his head yes, mouth hanging open. “Show me how much you like it, big guy.” Evans is voice is deep and low.  
  
Hemsworth’s camera then pans to his uncut, veiny length, teasing and poking through the underside of his jock now and making it appear much larger than it already was. He gives it a long, languid strong resulting in a pearl of pre at the tip of the glistening head. Evans licks his lips and moans.  
  
Hemsworth collects the bitter pre on his index finger and lifts to his mouth, making sure to have the camera follow. Before Evans knows it, the Australian is sucking his finger clean, obnoxiously running his tongue down the sides of his finger.  
  
“Fuck,” Evans breathes. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” He’s crazy. He’s pined for this man for so long and knows this is wrong.  
  
“I beg to differ.” For moment all Evans sees is a white ceiling again. When the angle changes, all he can see is the Australian outright stroking his massive member. Evans is done for and they both know. “Now, care to show me how you use that fake cock?"  
  
Evans then gives the rubber cock a final lick before he extends his arm to give the camera better access, lowering both. His cock filled hand snakes under his thigh. He wants to put on a show but knows he won’t last long at all. In any case he slaps the faux cock against his loosened hole. “Wishing you were here, bud.”  
  
“Makes two of us,” the Aussie responds, visibly still stroking his cock. It’s better than Evans could have imagined, and he hasn’t seen it hard in person… yet. It’s uncut and curved to the side and girthier than he could have ever hoped.  
  
He slips the head inside and they moan collectively. Evans' cock twitches again and he’s leaking. He angles his head to see Hemsworth continuing to stroke his beautiful cock, wet with what he presumes is more of his precome. Evans’ body trembles and he feels so fucking good as he slips the dildo further into himself.  
  
“You do that so well.” Hemsworth sounds wrecked.  
  
“Yeah, well I’ve had practice,” shorter man grins. Leaving all inhibitions behind, he shoves the entire length inside himself and his back arches. Hemsworth moans along with him and he starts a brutal pace. He has a firm grip on the base of the dildo with the suction up and his wrist no longer cramps. His hole eagerly accepts the intrusion every time and Evans swears he’s never felt to good.  
  
“That’s it baby, fuck yourself.”  
  
It’s all the okay Evans needs and he’s nothing if not a crowd pleaser. He sets the dildo down, grip still firm and flat against the bed now. The black faux cock shines obscenely as it points upward towards Evans firm, muscular ass from Hemsworth can see. Evans hovers right above it, teasing at the taller man.  
  
“Wanna see how I would ride you?” he asks. Hemsworth mouth hangs open.  
  
Evans wastes no time and teases his loose hole with the tip of the dildo. Hemsworth blinks and the shorter of the two is completely seated on the fake black cock, balls deep and length nowhere to be seen. What Hemsworth _can_ see is how Evans’ hole twitches around the girth of it, craving more.  
  
He’s jacking off now, not sure he can keep up with how relentless Evans is because he’s riding that cock with out reserve. He wishes he was there now, balls deep inside his friend, his brother, just like how that rubber cock was now.  
  
Evans’ fucks himself onto the well-used toy as Hemsworth gawks and drags his hand up and down his massive length, afraid to look away. Evans was a tall man and athletic, Hemmy had known. But he never knew seeing his friend use his lithe body like this would set him off like it did. Hips rocking up and down the length of glistening cock, riding it like he wanted a prize.  
  
“You do that so fucking good,” the Aussie states, encourages.  
  
Evans groans and he knows it’s not enough. He wants Hemmy there. Fucking into him. Growling in his ear, pounding him into the mattress. He’s so fucking needy and wants to be wrecked. He’s never been with a man but fuck if didn’t want to be with one right then and there. And there was only one that could scratch the perpetual itch that had been bothering him for the longest time now.  
  
“I need you fucking here,” Evans heaves as he continues his descent onto the toy, his member aching and leaking, making a mess of his defined stomach. Hemsworth wishes he was there to collect it all on his tongue, _tasting_ Evans for the first time.  
  
“Will I be your first?” he asks. His own cock making a mess of his fist.  
  
“Yeah.” He’s balls deep again and rotating his hips, the dildo working its way against the sweet spot in him. His hand reaches down, and he makes sure to eye Hemmy as he forms a v with his fingers between his slightly hairy hole and the pair of rubber balls. He rubs and his hips buck from how slick and easy it is. It feels fucking good and judging from the look on the Australian’s face, the Bostonian has him wrapped around his lube slick finger. “Been wanting you to be my first but well, had to make other arrangements.”  
  
This sets Hemsworth off like a cannon and he breaths hard, groaning his release. Pump after pump, he spills onto the concrete floor of the gym locker room and retains some on the o-shaped grip he has on his cock. Evans thinks of the come on the locker room floor as a waste. Hemmy continues to breath heavy as he comes down from his climax.  
  
“Wish this was yours, mate,” he says as he moves the hand around his cock to his mouth, licking his own come off his hand. It’s a hefty amount from what Evans can tell and his hole twitches around the base of the dildo. “Can’t let spunk go to waste,” he continues. “Good source of protein.” Hemsworth gives him a cheeky grin, some droplets of come evident on his beard. “Your turn.”  
  
With the dildo still balls deep in deep inside him, he works his hips in a circular motion, moaning his pleasure.  
  
“Let me give you a better angle.” He rotates his phone and kicks the stand on the back of it so it stands perfectly on it’s side, hands free. He kneels on his knees and gives Hemmy the perfect picture of is chiseled tattooed torso and his glistening cock with the dildo still firmly placed inside himself.  
  
He closes his eyes and pinches his perfect pink nipples, making his cock twitch. He groans as he continues with one hand and the other travels its way down his toned body and he wraps it around just below his cock and balls, feigning a cock ring making the taller of the two moan. It made it seem like Evans was much bigger than what he already was and making Hemmy’s cock twitch with interest.  
  
The Bostonian sees this through his hooded eyes and finally wraps his hands around his member. One strokes furiously as the other is cupped right at the tip of his angry cock ready to collect the prize. It’s a full minute of Evans jacking himself off, working his entire body in a fucking motion, trying to reach completion. Hemsworth is in awe as Evans fucks into his fist and his body glistens with sweat. His hair is matted to his forehead and a complete mess. His arm working his member flexes with the action.  
  
Before Hemmy can tell, he’s rock hard again and eager for another around. But, it would have to wait as Evans signals his release and he’s coming an obscene amount into his cupped hand, trying his best to collect it and not let it slip through his fingers. Hemsworth is so turned on he’s started stroking again.  
  
Evans sticks his tongue out and licks his hand clean, careful not to waste a drop. He thinks it’s the best he’s ever tasted. Maybe it’s the sweat. Even still his hand trembles from the excitement and the workout, he gets some on his beard. It trickles a little down on the sides of his mouth. He smiles away from the camera now, a renewed blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Fuck, mate. Still have blue balls.”  
  
“Come over and you won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Let me know of any errors. Contact me on here or:
> 
> chrisevansfuckbuddy.tumblr.com  
> alphacevans.tumblr.com
> 
> or 
> 
> chrisevansfbuddy@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
